


Trapped

by AceOfTheFandoms



Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [21]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Claustrophobia, Familial Creatitwins, Kidnapping, M/M, dragon witch is a good person, panic attacks makes virgil's room shrink, virgil doesn't like small spaces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27276979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceOfTheFandoms/pseuds/AceOfTheFandoms
Summary: Small spaces were never good for Virgil
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & The Dragon Witch, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & The Dragon Witch
Series: Em's Bad Things Happen Bingo [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1717099
Comments: 4
Kudos: 53
Collections: Bad Things Happen Bingo





	Trapped

Virgil should have known better than to listen to one of Remus’ ideas when his, and Thomas’, anxiety was high.

But it wasn’t like he hadn’t done this countless times before back when they were both on the dark side. And besides pranking the others generally tended to be fun so he didn’t seem any wrong with joining in again.

Apparently, Remus was bored and had decided to prank Roman again. Virgil figured it would be fun.

How wrong he would be

“So what exactly is your plan here,” Virgil asked Remus, wanting to know exactly what he was getting into.

“Wellllll, I’m still working out a lot of the details, but I figure we can spring something on him in the imagination.”

“...Is it a good idea for me to go into the imagination,” Virgil asked, not really scared, but he had heard a lot of stories from Roman about stuff that could go on there.

“Naaah, we’ll be fine Virgie,” Remus exclaimed before he started pulling him towards the imagination, probably to track down Roman.

“If you say so Remus,” Virgil sighed, ignoring the feeling that started forming in his gut. He’d been dragged to the imagination plenty of times by both twins anyways, there was nothing that said this time would be any different.

To be fair, none of them were expecting to have a run-in with the Dragon Witch. 

Now first, it should be made clear that while Roman and Remus fought the Dragon Witch a lot, she wasn’t evil. That didn’t mean that the three wouldn’t do things to try to give themselves an advantage.

And a hostage would be the perfect advantage for the Dragon Witch. And Virgil did have close connections to both Remus and Roman. Making Virgil the perfect hostage.

Virgil had just been chatting with Remus as they looked around for Roman, Remus spouting out possible ideas for the prank depending on how where Roman was in the imagination when Virgil felt a chill wash over him and a dark chuckle arose from behind him.

“I didn’t know you’d be bringing a friend with you today, my dear Duke,” a voice rang out creepily, sending another shiver down Virgil’s back.

Remus cursed loudly and looked over towards Virgil. “Get out of here, I’ll try to hold her back!”

Virgil nodded, not sure who the fuck that was, but felt like he needed to get out of there now so he started running.

Apparently, neither Virgil nor Remus had the braincell, not that Remus ever had it, because they both forgot the Dragon Witch could fly. Virgil turned to run but before he made it too far he felt himself being picked up as Remus started cursing again. Virgil struggled but didn’t have any luck.

“Unless you can somehow fly, I’d advise against struggling,” the dragon witch hummed. “This is mainly to mess with the twin royals and I’d prefer not to hurt you.”

Virgil glancing down and seeing how high up he was, making his stomach drop slightly, realized his kidnapper was right. If he fell from here he’d most likely end up losing his form for a few days. And that was never pretty. So he stopped struggling.

Virgil could practically hear the smile on the Dragon Witch’s face. “Good, I didn’t want anything bad to happen to you.”

Virgil wasn’t so sure that would be the case as he noticed they were approaching some sort of castle. Virgil was sure this couldn’t be any good, which was only confirmed after they landed and the Dragon Witch started dragging him to a cell. The second Virgil realized what she was doing, he began struggling again. He didn’t want to put in there. He didn’t know if it was small enough to trigger….those memories but he didn’t want to risk it.

Unfortunately, the Dragon Witch was stronger than he was so she was able to succeed. She easily placed Virgil in the cell before locking the door. The cell seemed barely big enough to comfortably hold the twins “Don’t worry about trying to escape, I’ve made it so the twins can’t get out of there,” she hummed before walking away.

Virgil glanced around the cell, feeling the anxiety start to rise. The cell was already feeling rather small. Virgil started purposely slowing his breathing to keep calm. He was sure the twins would be here and rescue him soon.

That didn’t stop the fact that every time Virgil glanced around the room he flashed back to back then. 

Back then being before he was accepted. The time where whenever he had a panic attack his room would try to crush, making the crushing feeling of a panic attack increase. 

But that didn’t matter now. He wasn’t in his room.

_ He wasn’t there. _

So why did it still feel like one wrong move and it would be just like all the times he had been trapped there. Virgil didn’t even realize when his breathing started picking up. He did realize when he didn’t notice his surroundings anymore, getting brought back to then.

To all the times before, to his room closing in around him. All of the times he was trapped and couldn’t even call out for help.

Virgil wasn’t even sure how long he was there before he started hearing distant yelling. He couldn’t make it out, but it did help to slowly bring his out of the flashback, especially as it began getting closer.

“You could have kept him literally anywhere else, but you kept him one of the places that was going to give him a fucking panic attack,” Virgil heard Remus yelling 

“It’s not like I knew it would,” the Dragon Witch yelled back.

He could hear them arguing more but Virgil’s focus was drawn to the prince in front of him.

“You with us Stormcloud,” Roman asked softly.

“Can’t get rid of me that easily Prince Charmless.”

Roman rolled his eyes slightly as he offered a hand out for Virgil.

“I don’t think I’m coming back to the imagination any time soon,” Virgil said as he took it, taking Roman’s help to get up.

“Understandable Emo,” Roman said, “Glad to see that you’re okay though. Never thought she’d grab one of you to mess with us.”

“Eh, I’m fine now,” Virgil said. That may have been a lie, but he would be fine in a bit, once he was in the common room of course.

Fortunately for Virgil, it seemed Roman believed him. “I’ll get you back to the common room once I make sure Remus doesn’t commit a murder.”

“You go do that Princey,” Virgil said.

Roman nodded and got up, Virgil watching him go.

….Roman didn’t need to know how badly that had really shaken him.


End file.
